For example, an in-vehicle emergency call apparatus acquires and stores position information and transmits a position information signal including the stored position information to a service center for the purpose of an emergency call when a start trigger occurs, e.g., a traffic accident occurs (refer to Patent document 1).                Patent document 1: JP-2006-89020 A        
Such an in-vehicle emergency call apparatus transmits a position information signal to the service center for the purpose of the emergency call when the ACC switch is ON. Incidentally, the apparatus is configured to be further used, e.g., for a stolen vehicle search other than the emergency call. In this case, a position information signal can be transmitted to the service center based on a reception of a position information request signal from the service center even when the ACC switch is OFF.
Further, in this case, the in-vehicle emergency call apparatus does not switch the power from ON to OFF immediately after the ACC switch is switched from ON to OFF. Until a predetermined period (e.g., one week) passes after the ACC switch is switched from ON to OFF, the power remains ON. Thus, until the predetermined period passes from when the ACC switch is switched from ON to OFF, a position information signal can be transmitted to the service center based on a reception of a position information request signal from the service center.
Thus, a position information signal can be transmitted to the service center, however, only for the predetermined period. In other words, after the predetermined period passes, any position information signal cannot be transmitted to the service center. Therefore, the stolen vehicle search cannot be executed appropriately.